I'm the Doctor
by fishfingersandcustard333
Summary: A poem expressing how the Doctor affected his companions lives forever from the moment he said those famous words and why.


I'm the Doctor

She wanted to experience it all  
Every adventure, every ride, every place and every fall  
Rose did  
She was stuck in a life untouched by the slightest thrill  
Lost in a world absent of the mightiest will  
Rose was  
But then all that changed for always  
When she found herself living in a new kind of days  
Rose did  
She saw the future and saved all history  
She was swept out to sea by a broken mystery  
Rose was  
It all began with that irreversible moment in time when that broken mystery made his crack  
And said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

He spent days and nights mingling with the thought of her, his Rose  
But he knew she was gone now, somewhere off with the Doctor making a new pose  
Mickey did  
He was dried out but lived in a flood  
He was a ghost in a crowd of flesh and blood  
Mickey was  
But then all that changed forever  
When he found that the Doctor and Rose came back for his sorry soul lifting a lever  
Mickey did  
He traveled to new worlds and universes and set himself free  
He was the most courageous tin dog there could be  
Mickey was  
It all began with that unstoppable moment in time when the Doctor showed off like Jack  
And he said the only words the he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

He pretended to dance through life but carried his anger with him all the while  
He'd lost the worst thing you can, himself, two years of memories in exile  
Jack did  
He traveled through time but it had lost its touch  
He was a rebel to his enemy and himself, heaving this crutch  
Jack was  
But then all that changed eternally  
When the Doctor showed him the way back and he found himself internally  
Jack did  
He shot killer robot fashionistas on a futuristic gameshow with a hidden gun  
And was accidentally granted semi eternal life when fighting a battle after it was won  
Jack was  
It all began with that irresistible moment in time when the last timelord made his attack  
And said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

She was proud and safe and secure and sure of herself in every way that mattered  
But she clandestinely knew something was missing, something that shattered  
Martha did  
She wanted to heal the world, so she trained to be a doctor  
But in her dreams and only there, she was something much darker  
Martha was  
But then all that changed for evermore  
When the Doctor promised her an adventure and she began to soar  
Martha did  
She saw million year old Jack die after meeting a cat nun  
And was almost swallowed by the sun  
Martha was  
It all began with that irreparable moment in time when the Doctor had a companion lack  
And said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

She was a simple temp in London  
She thought she had trapped the heart of a rich man like a dungeon  
Donna did  
But she put her trust in greedy hands and got her heart broken  
But nevertheless she was still outspoken  
Donna was  
But then all that changed endlessly  
When she chose to be the Doctor's mate readily  
Donna did  
She heard the song of the Ood  
And in the Library, was the bride to a really nice dude  
Donna was  
It all began with that unalterable moment in time when the Doctor retraced his track  
And said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

She had always been the little girl waiting for her raggedy man in that box so blue  
She'd heard the word imaginary so much she had started believing it to be true  
Amy did  
She spent her life dragging Rory and pushing Mel  
She was a girl whom having parents never rang a bell  
Amy was  
But then all that changed unceasingly  
When she ran into her funny little man twelve years later as if meaninglessly  
Amy did  
She fell in with a man who waited 2,000 years to keep her safe without disgrace  
She gave hope to the greatest painter to ever live and was savior to a whale in outer space  
Amy was  
It all began with that indestructible moment in time when the Doctor needed a snack  
And said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

He was consumed daily by the essence of Amelia Pond  
He only ever gave her that kind of bond  
Rory did  
Everywhere Amy was running so fast and he could barely follow  
He was never the guy who shot through her heart like Apollo  
Rory was  
But then all that changed perpetually  
When he accepted the offer to come along with the Doctor specially  
Rory did  
He put Hitler in the cub bard after punching him in the face  
And was the man who had the Statue of Liberty come to him before the final embrace  
Rory was  
It all began with that changeless moment in time when everything went out of whack  
And the mad man said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

She loved him every mile she was herself  
But before that she was someone else and only saw that paper mâché Tardis on Amy's shelf  
River did  
She was defined by being a psychopath with crazy hair born to kill the Doctor  
Before then she was always just an actor  
River was  
But then all that changed from there on out  
When she took a reroute  
River did  
She bravely fought the Vashta Nerada  
She bested the Angels, fought the Silence and was the Doctor's bride like Hakuna Matata  
River was  
It all began with that pristine moment in time when she forgot about getting her plaque  
And the Doctor said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

She wanted to see every place in the book, she always had  
But she knew taking care of Angie and Artie had to come first, even before her Dad  
Clara did  
She loved the children, but this wasn't where she wanted to be  
She was only a simple dreamer with a silent plea  
Clara was  
But then all that changed continually  
When the Doctor found the real Clara and she put him back in line gradually  
Clara did  
She went to church outside Trenzalore without a sermon  
She was Commander of an army to fight the Cybermen  
Clara was  
It all began with that stunning moment in time when Clara called and made a Tardis hack  
And he said the only words he can never take back  
"I'm the Doctor."

Irreversible, unstoppable, irresistible, irreparable, unalterable, indestructible, changeless, pristine and stunning  
Those moments were  
It was always the beginning of something  
Something that couldn't last forever but still tried to  
The Doctor and his introduction  
Those words were the only ones he could never take back, because they were the only ones no one save Donna could ever forget  
No one ever forgets that really, the time they're introduced to the Doctor, however it was done  
And the broken mystery will never forget either

AN: This is the first poem I've ever written for fun. And it was just that, fun. But I'm still kind of proud of it so thank you for reading even though it pretty much sucks. Thanks.


End file.
